


Riding Dirty

by wasabi_31



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_31/pseuds/wasabi_31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摩托车震</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riding Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/697146) by [Professor_Fluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy). 



> Thanks to Professor_Fluffy for letting me play with this hottie.  
> Self-betaed, all Chinese mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Tony虎躯一振。他看着那辆摩托，锃光瓦亮，精细打磨，被完美地悉心保养，没有缺憾。已经过去六十个年头了，一定有哪里不对，可并没有。它是完美的，就像它的主人。Tony想对它动手动脚，这又说明他什么呢？  
  
神盾给Steve发摩托车的频率和Tony用烂盔甲没差别，但这是唯一一辆Steve拒绝骑上战场的摩托。  
  
Steve得意一笑。“你想带它出去转转吗？”  
  
“真的？”Tony磕着脚跟晃着身子。  
  
“不过我来开。”Steve从金属抽屉里抓起钥匙。  
  
“给定前提。完全没有问题。绝不要让别人骑你的车。”他能感到自己双颊的热度，并且庆幸车库里没有光亮。  
  
“如果你喝得太醉了，你现在就告诉我。我需要你抓紧。如果你从车上摔下去我可不会调头回来。”  
  
Tony面露使坏的微笑。抓紧Steve Rogers不成问题，麻烦的是放手，那是不同的部分。“你会回来的。”  
  
“你听上去非常肯定。”  
  
Tony在冒汗了，他的脸埋在Steve的后颈，同时拼了命地抓紧。Steve正以五十五迈（约88.5公里）的时速拐九十度弯。“哦上帝，你有什么毛病？”  
  
“太过了？”Steve大笑着，不羁又荒谬，然后一脚踩到一百迈。  
  
“你怎么能逃过处罚的？我超速五迈他们就让我靠边停车了，”Tony嘟囔说，装作自己没在享受Steve皮夹克的气味，超过他理应享受的程度。他将脸埋进Steve的背。速度让他肾上腺素飙升。感觉就像在他的机甲里。  
  
“我有交罚款的钱，而他们不会吊销我的驾照。美国队长骑着他的摩托车去作战。这是一种情结。”  
  
“真狡猾。我喜欢。”Tony的身体感觉温暖，绵软。车子在他腿间平稳地嗡嗡震动很令人快活。Steve的身体稳定又坚实地贴着他的躯干，逐渐成为一个小问题。Tony不自在地蠕动，企图调整自己的下体。不只是个小问题了。“我们应该靠边，找点吃的之类。”他弱弱地提议。  
  
Steve沉默片刻，转过一个拐角他们抵达一片仓库区。Tony觉得自己脸红了，燥热。他在脑中搜寻一些不那么迷人的图像，但他的心思不断飘回Steve——Steve的身体靠着他挪动，还有车子带来快感的振颤勃动。 _操。_  
  
Steve开到一堵高耸斑驳的水泥墙背后，暗处有停车位。他们正在一座可以俯瞰纽约天际线的小丘上。Tony深吸一口气努力稳住自己。  
  
“Tony，你勃起了吗？”  
  
Tony涨红了脸。“震动，啊，抱歉。车子传导的震动。唔……” _尴里个尬_ 。  
  
“是啊。”Steve听起来是被逗笑了吗？“那你需要帮忙吗？”  
  
Tony的头脑一片空白。“啥？”  
  
Steve的髋动了一小下，让Tony吸气的声音拔高了。“喔，我今晚比我意识到的还要醉。我想我是幻听了。你知道我的小弟弟可不是什么小老头——”哦，上帝，他说什么呢，“——可以让你扶着过马路或怎么样。”他蹩脚地结束句子。  
  
“曾经在摩托车上做过吗？”  
  
“火车、船、汽车，事实上是极其多辆汽车，一直想试试在马背上，你知道像小说里写的？但一到三十岁我就意识到那有多荒谬。其实这里也同等荒谬，火辣，但荒谬。你有什么毛病？当然了我想在摩托车上来一发。这是这是什么把戏吗，好像整人节目之类的狗屎？是不是Clint会突然举着摄像机从树后面跳出来，就因为他知道我已经盯着你的屁股看了好几个月？我是说，我以为你没那么低级，真的，但我也没看出你是‘在我的摩托车上来场公开性爱’的类型——”  
  
“Tony。”  
  
“——啥？”  
  
“你在絮叨。”Steve滑下车背。“所以就是答应了？”  
  
“是的。那就是——”他噎住说不出话了，Steve已经溜到他背后，跨坐在Tony的屁股上，真见鬼了，勃起的不是只有他而已。 _赚到了_ 。Tony弓身贴近他。操Steve简直大得离谱。制服暗示出的已经很明显了，但光是看和切实感觉那活儿压上你的屁股可是区别巨大。  
  
Steve贴近他，对着他的耳朵吹气。“我能操你吗？”  
  
“很有想法。”Tony咽着吐沫。“没有润滑不行。不。”  
  
“凡士林？”Steve开始翻找垂在摩托车侧面的一个袋子。  
  
Tony都傻了。  
  
“缓解风刮伤皮肤。摩托车手的合理防范措施。”他在微笑，自鸣得意的混蛋。  
  
“不是最好的润滑剂，不过我们有更好的东西之前可以先用着。”  
  
Tony感到诡异的羞涩。“我知道我说这话挺奇怪的，但我们不只是来一发对吧？因为你又不是什么套消息的媒体，又或者脑残粉*，而且事情会搞得该死的复杂？”  
  
“如果你想要。”Steve的双手无处不在，跑进他的上衣下面，贴着皮肤的手指是温暖的。他任凭Steve把他的Jimi Hendrix汗衫丢到一边。  
  
Tony踉跄地从车上下来，Steve随后跟上，不太乐意。有一阵子他们都在试图摆脱各自的裤子。Tony绊了一下骂了句娘，才终于踢开了牛仔裤。Steve已经是赤裸裸的了。对啊。美国队长。紧身裤专家。  
  
Tony重新跨坐到座位上，分身摩擦着光滑的皮面。Steve看着他，眼睛暗下去。Tony向前倾身，双腿贴着温暖的金属分开。一只温暖的大手托住他的屁股让他吓了一跳。  
  
“没有前戏？你真是个传统的人吗？”  
  
“下次吧。”  
  
Steve指间的凡士林质地软腻。他揉搓着直到加温成柔滑的一滩，用一根手指抚过Tony的臀缝接着插进去。Tony嘶声，强制自己放松接受扩张。当他准备好了，Steve加入第二根手指。  
  
“你他妈要杀了我吧Rogers。”  
  
“还没，我没有，”Steve喃喃地说，弯曲两根手指，摸索着。他的手指找到了Tony的前列腺。Tony喘息着，躬着背从座位上抬起身。  
  
“你以前干过这个？”他喘着问。  
  
“天才，嗯？”Steve滑入第三根手指，紧挨着前面两根。Tony暖暖地裹住他的手指，他能感觉到对方在扩张和拧转中松弛下来。  
  
Steve骑着Tony的屁股，磨蹭着他的背。  
  
“稳住。”Steve老二的端头挤进Tony臀缝，挑逗着。  
  
“操你的。”Tony咕哝。  
  
Steve轻笑起来，声音低沉磁性，接着缓慢拖沓地捅进Tony体内。Tony喘息着，祈祷这个区域附近没有警察，因为如果有人这个时候打断他们，他拒绝为他的反应负责。他暴力又狂虐的反应。  
  
Steve又粗又宽，填满他，撕裂他。他开始动了，慢慢地。Tony决定就算这件事上了明天Star杂志的封面他也他妈的不在乎。不能更爽了。  
  
他的小腿酸痛，他能感到一汩汗水沿着肩胛流下。Steve开拓这他。他专注于Steve汗湿的头发蹭着他脖子的感觉，努力稳住。Tony的头埋进曲起到双臂，迫使自己更深地吸气，手指握住Steve那辆Harley-Davidson WLA车头细长的金属杆，他的脚抵住脚踏板好在撞上Steve老二的时候获取平衡。他的大腿随着Steve臀部每一次无情地摆动灼烧。Steve的手指在他的腰上伸展开。  
  
Steve垫起脚尖，让Tony支撑他的一部分体重，手指裹住车的把手快速粗鲁地刺进Tony为他敞开的温热。  
  
当Steve咬上他脖子根部柔软的皮肉，Tony的整个身体抽搐起来，全是牙齿的尖利，只有一点点舌尖。  
  
Steve拉开足够的距离喘气说，“我喜欢你尝起来的味道。”  
  
Tony停不下来，他猛地一抽射到车座上，对着蜷起的胳膊喘气。Steve在他身后僵住，Tony可以感觉到湿润的东西从Steve的老二迸发，随即他贴着Tony的背战栗，脸埋进Tony汗湿的头发。Tony感觉滚烫，好像发烧。Steve挂在他身上，把他钉在原地。他们就那样过了一阵，直到Tony的心跳变缓，然后Steve剥离开来，不情愿地穿上衣服。  
  
“你的摩托一团糟。”  
  
“它会没事的。”  
  
“我不这么想。”Tony可能永远再无法正视Steve或者他的摩托了。他之后一个月每次迈进车库都将要克制住自撸的冲动。也许这辈子都得克制。他从座位上起身去捡他的衣服了。  
  
+END+  
  
*Groupie：指愿意为喜欢的歌手/乐队“献身”的疯狂女粉丝。翻成了“脑残粉”，但好像缺点饥渴的感觉。。。  
搜了一下，Star杂志是份明星八卦小报。维基地址：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Magazine>  
另外关于Steve的Harley-Davidson WLA，是哈雷戴维森公司二战期间为美军定制的车型。维基地址：<http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harley-Davidson_WLA>（维基说这款车型只有单人座的。。。于是他们居然挤下了比较不科学。。。）


End file.
